Forlorn Forest
The forlorn forest does not actually specify an individual geographical location; rather it is a broad term to describe woodlands that have become dangerous and supernatural. Originally the term was used to describe forests which have been saturated with tree fades, though it is now used as a more general term to describe unnaturally perilous woods. Creation The traditional forlorn forest is created when the number of healthy trees is outnumbered by those which are infested with Tree Fades. Whilst the much reviled spirit is not a great danger in of itself, a determined banned of well equipped adventures could likely clear an entire forest, it is the marked change in the forest which provides the danger. Ancient Forest Guardians will begin to depart; whilst often misunderstood for their arbritrary and violent defense of all forests, their hatred of evil in any form keeps forests clear of other foul beasts. Slowly the undefended forest will become entirely swamped in Tree Fades, the magical energy of which brings to life Vineargs which bitterly defend their progenitors. As the forest decends into gloom and grimness, a host of other creatures arrive, most commonly the Barvak but it is not uncommon for intelligent humanoids such as Rolgs or Ohrts to eventually set up malevolent lairs in Forlorn Forests. By this point, it has become extremely difficult to root out malevolent spirits of the forest and only a well trained and expert force numbering in the hundreds would be recommended for dealing it. In Society Forlorn forests exist all over the civilized world. Thankfully, due to their nature they tend to exist on paths which are seldom trodden. Most nations stamp out the beginnings of Forlorn Forests before they can flourish. If aloud to run their course, they can cut of entire cities, make trade extremely time consuming or dangerous and swallow up surrounding villages. Unfortunate villages which are to close to a Forlorn Forest and whoms liege is to busy or too far away to help deal with the problem are often abandoned. This can eventually exacerbate the situation as it gives the malevolent spirits which eventually reside in the forest free reign in local graveyards and temples. For some Forlorn Forest can be big business. The Woodsman Brothers are a large mercenary group which are experts in the disposal of forlorn forests and their are many copycat groups out their, for there are plenty of lord willing to pay large sums of gold to keep their lands clear. Notable Forlorn Forests Whilst the vast majority of folorn forests are small and not of note, their are some of great infamy: *The Shrieking Wold- A vast forest which eventually engulfed a small town which was built in a clearing whilst the forest was still healthy. The infection begun during the Andurn War , which is why no help was sent. Eventually the small town was abandoned and the population fled through the forests, though many were cut down whilst attempting to escape. It is said that the shrieks of the dead still echo through the forlorn forest, the bodies preserved by Tree Fades in a cruel parody of life. The Town is whispered to be haunted by a Banshee; the long dead spirit of a Mother who waited for her son, only to find his twisted body impaled on the trees. It has since become the focus of many bands of adventurers who wish to gain renown and gold by exploring the Wold. The only attempt at clearing the area was at the behest of an extremely wealthy merchant who paid for a mercenary band known as The Cleavers to clear the forest. Unfortunately the attempts was abandoned when one of the lesser petty rulers of the wold; the foul Ohrt Barrug and his Rolgs cut down 50 of the mercenaries in a single engagement. *The Beleaguered Pass- scurting the small Dwarven Kingdom of Kharn to its north and the sea to its south, the Beleaguered forest gained notieriety, not due to its particular viciousness but due to the fact that it still often travelled. Falling outside the duristiction of any local liege, the Dwarves themselves remain entirely uninterested in clearing it as they delve further underground. Still, many traders look to bring goods to sell at the Dwarven Hold and purchase the fine metalwork. Whilst it is possible to hire a boat with which a trader can scurt around the forest, the exorbitant prices charged by the ferryman mean that many traders still risk striking through. Though always extremely perilous, it is extremely well mapped, probably the most well documented and studied Forlorn forest in Erum and as such, it is possible for traders to sometimes avoid trouble altogether, though most bring a convoy of at least 20-30 Guards.